Escucha mi corazón
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Isabella Swan aparece en otro siglo, desnuda, encerrada y a punto de ser entregada a Edward Cullén, un barón ingles viril del año 1805, Bella sabe que está muy lejos de su año, debe descubrir su transporte para regresar a casa o tal vez quedarse en ese siglo con ese encantador hombre que la educa en las practicas de placer físico que nunca se ha atrevido a imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis;**__ Isabella Swan aparece en otro siglo, desnuda, encerrada y a punto de ser vendida por Edward Cullén, un barón ingles viril del año 1805, Bella sabe que está muy lejos de su año, debe descubrir su transporte para regresar a casa o tal vez quedarse con en ese siglo con ese encantador hombre que la educa en las practicas de placer físico que nunca se ha atrevido a imaginar._

_**Escucha mi corazón.**_

_Londres 1805_

Respiro entrecortado.

Tembló del dolor.

Tengo miedo.

Estoy desesperada, comienzo a pegarle a la caja en la que me encuentro encerrada, trato de que me escuchen, grito, pero nadie se acerca a ayudarme.

Trago en seco y dejo de golpear la madera, las risas aumentaron, se burlan de mí.

-¿Te has cansado princesa?- grita un hombre borracho.

Comienzo a llorar, no sé donde me encuentro y él porque estoy encerrada, simplemente aparecí desnuda en esta caja encerrada.

-Deja de lloriquear princesita, tus padres nunca te encontraran ¡eres nuestra!

Un si se escucho por parte de los hombres que se encontraban fuera, se escucha el cristal chocar entre sí, están brindando por mi tragedia.

-Eres tan hermosa- susurra alguien del otro lado de la madera.

Cierro los ojos con lágrimas, ellas resbalan por mis mejillas, estoy asustada, me encontraba l leyendo en la biblioteca pública y de repente aparecí aquí encerrada, todo es tan confuso, trato de hacerme bolita, pero no puedo, me resigo y espero.

Las voces cesan, deja de escucharse las pisadas y risas de aquellos hombres, parece que es entrada la madrugada o se les ha acabado el ron. Comienzo a temblar de frio y cuando estoy a punto de estornudar, la caja donde me encuentro es movida violetamente, se escuchan espadas chocar contra si, y de pronto gritos de hombres.

-¡Piratas!- grita el hombre que se burlaba de mi.

Mi respiración comienza a ser de nuevo entrecortada, escucho como se desenvuelve una pelea, trato de imaginarme porque hay espadas y no pistolas, y por que los hombres usan botas en vez de zapatos o tenis, después de un rato, gritan victoriosos los piratas.

-Encuentren y lleven el cargamento al barco – grito una voz gruesa.

¿Barco? Pienso mientras la caja en donde me encuentro es arrastrada, trato de mantenerme en silencio, pero me lastimo cuando dejan caer la caja contra las tablas, grito y me arrepiento al hacerlo.

-¡Hay una chica!

-Sáquenla de allí- grita la misma voz gruesa, parece que él es el capitán de aquel barco.

Comienzan abrir la caja, tengo que parpadear por la luz que se filtra de los orificios que han hecho, me percato de mi desnudes-No, no me saquen- grito desesperada, pero ellos no me hacen caso, abren la tapa y se escucha un chiflido por parte de ellos.

-¡Esta desnuda, capitán!

Me toman del brazo y a fuerzas me sacan de allí, trato de tapar mi desnudes, entrecierro los ojos por la luz del día, me fijo en el océano que se encuentra a pocos metros de mi y en las gaviotas que vuelan cerca del barco, muevo mi cabeza para ver a los hombres vestidos con pantalones de tela y camisas blancas cortas, botas cafés y… soy fuertemente golpeada por el capitán, me tira a las tablas y me escupe.

-Esta es la chica hará que se rompa el trato con el barón- dice con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, su ceja esta desalineada, tiene varios cortes en la cara, su piel es morena, tiene el cabello largo y negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos.

-Jacob, ¿crees que será así? para mí que no es virgen, mira- me señala un hombre con asco también- Esta desnuda.

-No le diremos al barón, encuentren sus ropas y que se vista, la dejaremos encerrada en esta caja hasta que lleguemos a Londres, se la haremos llegar a su hogar con una nota, no pienso arriesgarme y que ese hijo de puta me clave otro cuchillo o que mate a mas de mis hombres.

Me toma del brazo y me jala, se percata de mis temblores y bufa.

Me traen un vestido azul y roto, me hacen que me lo ponga enfrente de aquellos hombres, me siento humillada, las lagrimas siguen derramándose sobre mis mejillas, solo quiero despertarme de este sueño, me meten a la caja de nuevo y me cierran, ahora con un poco mas con cuidado me llevan a no sé donde, pero me depositan en un rincón húmedo porque comienzo a temblar del frio y huelo a humedad.

Cierro los ojos rezando que esta pesadilla pase.

**Continuara…**

_¿Les ha gustado?_

_Ato. Erew _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo.**

Mi estomago esta delicado, siento como si fuera a vomitar mi última comida, el barco se mece contra las olas, las puedo escuchar, puedo escuchar el mar y estoy aterrada, no sé nadar y si se hunde el barco me hundiría con el, aquellos hombres no me ayudarían a salir de esta caja, su vida es más importante que la de una mujer, lo sé porque he leído libros de época, en la que las mujeres no tenían participación ciudadana, no podían votar, no podían expresarse, solo ser fiel, callada, una buena ama de casa, esposa, hija o cualquiera que sea su desempeño en la vida que le toco llevar.

Trato de acordarme que siglo se encontraban los piratas, pero por más que trato de acordarme me doy cuenta que los piratas siempre han existido.

Aun no sé él porque estoy aquí, pensé que si me dormía despertaría en mi cama, pero cuando desperté hace dos días me desilusione y llore al saber que no estaba en un sueño, no era una pesadilla, está ocurriendo, me encuentro aun en este barco con aquellos hombres que se la pasan saqueando barcos, luchado y tomando hasta caer borrachos.

Mi estomago gruñe, suspiro y me recargo contra la madera, he tenido tanta hambre y sed, aun no puedo creer como las anoréxicas aguantan el hambre por días, meses o hasta años, una vez leí un caso de una chica que no había comido en un año entero, solo bebía agua, ella ya era puro hueso y murió cuando quisieron ayudarla.

Frunzo el ceño al pensar en aquello, debería de estar pensando en cómo sobrevivir, suspiro.

Me quedo dormida, y sueño con el mismo hombre que he soñado desde que recuerdo.

Es alto, de tez blanca, ojos dorados, cabello cobrizo y cuando sonríe, sonrió.

No sé cual sea su nombre, pero yo lo llamo sonrisas, porque siempre me hace sonreír cuando lo veo, no hablamos, nunca lo hicimos, solo basta mirarnos en sueños, lo lo he visto crecer junto a mí, no sé si está vivo, muerto o es parte de mi imaginación como dice mi sicólogo que me ha tratado desde que tengo uso de razón, perdí a mi padre cuando aun no nacía, así que Billy ha sido uno para mi, se caso con mi madre cuando tenía diez años.

Las lágrimas hacen de nuevo su aparición, los extrañaba.

¿Me estarán buscando?

Me sorbo la nariz y cuando lo hago escucho pisadas, abren la tapa de la caja y parpadeo por la luz.

-Quitante la ropa- ordena Jacob.

Frunzo el ceño- No- dijo.

Saca una navaja y me amenaza con ella, no trae camisa y se le ve su pecho desnudo, sonríe al saber que lo miro, así que alejo la vista de él.

-No pienso tener sexo con una puta como tu- dice.

Trato de darle una cachetada, pero me detiene la mano. –Suélteme- dijo enojada.

Aprieta muy fuerte mi mano que veo que se pone poco a poco morada, gimo de dolor y él me suelta con una sonrisa en los labios. - Serás perfecta para él puta, ahora, quítate la ropa o yo mismo te la quitare y si haces ruido…- se calla y me mira, no necesita terminar la frase, porque se lo que me podría hacer.

Al verlo a los ojos tiemblo de miedo, son negros como la noche, quiero golpearlo, insultarlo, pero me da miedo que si o hago, me corte o me haga daño, así que obedezco con lágrimas en los ojos, me quito el vestido, me da un baldé con agua limpia y una toalla, para limpiarme la mugre que tengo, lo hago bajo su mirada penetrante, una vez limpia y humillada, me encierra de nuevo en esa caja.

Lloro mas nunca grito para no ser castigada, mi mano aun me duele y no quiero que me pegue o me viole si hago ruido, así que mis sollozos son callados por mis manos que he puesto en mi boca, cuando me calmo soy cargada y movida, siento como me arrogan aun carruaje o carretilla porque se mueve y no se balancea como el barco.

Escucho voces de mujeres, hombres y niños jugar, trato de imaginarme que me encuentro en un puerto, puedo gritar por ayuda, pero las palabras no me salen, nos alejamos del ruido y mis esperanzas de que me ayuden mueren.

Se detienen tiempo después, abren la caja, observo las montañas que nos rodean y el cielo nublado.

-Bébete esto- me ordena una mujer con vos gruesa, me da un vaso de madera con liquido, lo huelo y frunzo el ceño- bébetelo, no nos metas en líos- dice sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué… es?- mi voz tiembla.

Me dedica una mirada de pena- Solo bébelo y hagas lo que hagas cuando llegues a tu destino recuerda no hacer enojar al barón, podría matarte al instante.

Abro los ojos de miedo y comienzo a temblar, bebo aquel líquido con sabor amargo y olor a queso, me encierran de nuevo y poco a poco quedo dormida.

Me despierto con frio, me he dejado de mover, me duele la cabeza y trato de pensar cuantas horas he dormido, me quedo quieta tratando de escuchar algo, pero solo se escucha el ulular de un búho cerca, mi respiración comienza a ser entrecortada, al no saber donde me encuentro.

Gotas de lluvia caen sobre la caja y pronto se desata una tormenta.

Estoy sola.

Esos bastardos me han dejado sola, pienso con lágrimas, comienzo a sentir mucho pánico, y golpeo la caja con mis manos.

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- grito una y otra vez, mientras golpeo la caja.

-¡AYUDA!

Escucho ladridos de perros y me congelo, hay posibilidades que sean lobos y me hayan dejado en el bosque, en el camino o en algún lugar.

La desesperación se apodara de mi y golpeo la caja más fuerte, quiero salir de aquí y huir.

-¡Auxilio!

Voces.

Escucho voces de mujeres, suspiro aliviada, pero no dejo de golpear la caja.

-¡AYUDA!- grito más fuerte.

Me pongo a pensar mientras golpeo la caja, que si me matan, moriré tratando de salir de esta caja.

-¿Hay alguien en esa caja?-dice una vos dulce.

-Si, sáquenme de aquí- le respondo entre lagrimas.

Hace una plegaria y le ordena a otra persona que fuera a conseguir ayuda.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo con vos temblorosa.

-Mi niña, de lo que estoy segura es que estas muy lejos de casa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dice una vos muy gruesa.

-Jasper, dejaron esta caja aquí, los perros nos despertaron con el ruido que hizo la joven que se encuentra dentro.

-Esme, ve por ayuda de los demás hombres, meteremos la caja, bajo esta lluvia no podremos hacer nada.

-Señorita, debe de permanecer quieta- me dice, mientras escucho como las pisadas de Esme desaparecen.

Luego llegan no sé cuantos hombres y soy cargada dentro de la casa.

Tratan de abrir la caja a maldiciones.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – grita una vos aterciopelada gruesa.

-Mi señor, han dejado esta caja con una mujer adentro- escucho a Esme hablar.

-¿Qué demonios?- maldice. -¿Quién la ha dejado aquí?

-Black- responde Jasper.

-¡Ese maldito!- dice otra vos que no reconozco.

- ¡Lo matare!- dice el señor de la casa- ¡abran esa caja!

-Hay una carta

-Léela Seth- dice el señor.

- Edward Cullén, soy un hombre de palabra y como tal te dejo esta mujer, para que hagas con ella lo que quieras, satisface tus necesidades, mi deuda ha sido pagada.

Black.

-¡Maldito Black ¡- maldice una y otra vez.

Abren la caja y escucho exclamaciones, Esme se acerca y me cubre con su suéter que se ha quitado al verme desnuda.

Mantengo la mirada en la madera, siento las miradas en mi, y al saber que por fin estoy libre, comienzo a llorar, Esme me abraza y me susurra que todo esta bien, me tapan con una cobija gruesa, pero aun así tiemblo.

Me han sucedido tantas cosas en estos últimos días que una emoción mas, mi cuerpo se desplomaría.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dice el señor de la casa.

Levanto la vista aun llorando y cuando lo veo, cuando veo esos ojos penetrantes llenos de deseo mi respiración me falla y me desmayo.

Caigo dormida, y en mis sueños por primera vez mi sonrisas no ha aparece.

**Continuara…**

**¿Merezco un comentario?**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**Ato. Erew**


End file.
